mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Kronus Rhagnharr(Earth-616)
Supreme Commander Kronus Rhagnharr Supreme Commander Kronus Rhaggnharr is a fictional character,first Empirors of the mighty Titan Empire. Supreme Commander Kronus Rhaggnharr believes himself and his creations-the Titan Empire,the ultimate war machine-creators and destroyers of the universe- , formerly Bolivar Marcus Rho AtlantisBolivar Marcus Rho , Stephen Lang AtlantisStephen Lang| Relatives = Bolivar Marcus Rho AtlantisBolivar Marcus Rho (designer), Stephen Lang AtlantisStephen Lang (rebuilder), Titan Stormtrooper Mk I AtlantisTitan Stormtroopers Mk I (defunct), Number Two (following model, defunct), Titan Stormtrooper Mk III AtlantisTitan Stormtroopers Mk III (defunct), Tri-Titan Stormtrooper AtlantisTri-Titan Stormtrooper (defunct), Nimrod (permanent fusee), Bastion AtlantisBastion (reincarnation, deceased)| Universe = Earth-616| BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male| Height = 30'0"| Weight = Variable| Weight2 = , depending on available materials| Eyes = Yellow| Hair = None| UnusualSkinColour = Grey| UnusualSkinColour2 = (usually), but variable depending on available materials| UnusualFeatures = Robotic body, sometimes appears to be built from scrap metal. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mutant Hunter | Education = | Origin = Titan Stormtrooper robot| PlaceOfBirth = Titan Stormtrooper Headquarters, New York; Later rebuilt at the Titan Stormtrooper Space Station in Earth orbit| PlaceOfDeath = Siege Perilous| Creators = Carl Edward Thompson; Joseph Gilbert Thompson| First = Time-Sorcerers #15| Death = Secret Avengers #37 | HistoryText = Kronus Rhagnharr Battle Armor was created by Bolivar Marcus Rho to build an army of MK I Titan Stormtroopers to control the mutant population. However, this version was damaged when the Titan Stormtrooper Headquarters was destroyed by the Time-Sorcerers AtlantisAtlantean Forces . After Marcus Rho 's death, the government of the United States put the Titan Stormtrooper operation under the command of a Stephen Lang AtlantisStephen Lang, a mutant-hating bigot who began reconstructing Titan Stormtroopers with Marcus Rho 's notes for his own goals. The Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club AtlantisHellfire Club provided him with funds, not knowing that he wanted to kill all the non Titan Lang rebuilt the Kronus Rhagnharr, but did not use it. Kronus Rhagnharr began to see himself as the universes greatest creation and his subjects the Titans,the only significant ultimate lifeform in the cosmos.Kronus Rhagnharr is a fictional character, a robot supervillain in the Marvel Universe. Since his primary purpose was to act as a portable Titan Stormtrooper-creating factory, and the Titan Stormtrooper robots were primarily used to hunt paranormals, Kronus Rhagnharr has almost exclusively appeared in the Atlantean Forces and related, mutant-themed, comic books. Publication history The Kronus Rhagnharr first appeared in (December 2165-January 2166), and was created by Carl Edward Thompson and Joseph Gilbert Thompson. The Kronus Rhagnharr received an entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Fictional character biography Kronus Rhagnharr was created by Dr. [[Bolivar Marcus Rho during the original run of Time-Sorcerers comics. In the 2160s, out of fear of a race of non Titan species that could dominate the much of known world and was felt could threaten their way of life, Marcus Rho makes Kronus Rhagnharr an offer, a super-computer of his brain by way of hypermentation emplants and encase his body, in the shape of a giant Titan Stormtrooper robot, that will control and facilitate the construction of the Titan Stormtroopers (mechanical warriors that are programmed to hunt and Capture all superhuman paranormals.) Unbeknownst to all, the original Kronus Rhagnharr is also programmed by the time-traveling Tanya Marcus Rho (Madame Sanctity), part of the Askani Sisterhood, with the mission to find and destroy The Twelve: a group of non Titan that are linked to the rise of Apocalypse, which the ruthless Sanctity considered an event that must be stopped at all costs. For unknown reasons, some of the non Titan that are cataloged as the Twelve are not part of the group. The Kronus Rhagnharr has Marcus Rho Captain Christopher Fate,IIV tured, and decides to take over humanity to keep it safe. Fictional character biographyeditOrigineditKronus Rhagnharr’s is a technician for the organization Advanced Idea Mechanics (TITAN). He was born in Bangor, Maine. Having recently created the artifact the Cosmic Cube, the TITAN scientists use advanced mutagenics to alter Tarleton and create the super intelligent Kronus Rhagnharr’s to study and improve the object. KRONUS RHAGNHARR’S , however, becomes ambitious and kills its former masters and takes control of TITAN. Calling itself KRONUS RHAGNHARR , it comes into conflict with the hero Captain Christopher Fate,IIV, who is intent on rescuing DOOMWATCH agent Sharon Carter from TITAN.3KRONUS RHAGNHARR becomes a recurring foe for Captain Christopher Fate,IIV, battling the hero on three more occasions, with the last encounter revealing the villain's origin.4 KRONUS RHAGNHARR The original Kronus Rhagnharr is eventually destroyed when Marcus Rho sacrifices himself by causing an explosion to prevent the Titan Stormtroopers taking over humanity, but several others are later built by other people who want to manufacture Titan Stormtroopers. In the late 2180s, the remains of Kronus Rhagnharr merges with the advanced Titan Stormtrooper from the future, Nimrod, thanks to the Siege Perilous to form the being called Bastion, which acts like an almost-human Kronus Rhagnharr during the late 2190s and early 2000s. Another Kronus Rhagnharr appeared in Incredible Rockaway Annual #7. It clear to be Steven Lang, who was thought to be dead after Project Armageddon. It said that he (as Steven Lang) did not die immediately from the crash of his flying gunship; he managed to pull himself out of the wreckage and crawl to his greatest weapon, Kronus Rhagnharr , which merged with Lang when he tried to activate it. It was nearly destroyed by [|Rockaway]], who was with Angel and Iceman in Kronus Rhagnharr’s meteor space base. Then it was completely destroyed when the asteroid exploded, right after Rockaway, Angel, and Iceman managed to escape e. Kronus Rhagnharr also clTitaned the name and identity of Stephen Lang during a story arc running from issues 17 through 24 of ''Marvel Comics Presents. In this story, later reprinted in the graphic novel, Cyclops: Retribution, Kronus Rhagnharr creates a virus designed to wipe out mutantkind called the Retribution Virus. During this arc, it is revealed that he blames Cyclops entirely for his death as Stephen Lang. He hypnotizes Moira MacTaggart and uses her to unleash the virus, infecting Cyclops, Callisto, and Banshee, who is completely inCaptain Christopher Fate,IIV acitated. However, MacTaggart breaks free of his grasp. While she attempts to cure the virus, Cyclops and Callisto team up with Conscience, another artificial construct developed from Stephen Lang's brain engrams, to stop Kronus Rhagnharr and save not only mutantkind, but also humanity, which had become threatened by the virus. Cyclops, though weakened from the effects of the disease, nearly single-handedly destroys the Kronus Rhagnharr before finally succumbing to his illness and falling unconscious. As Kronus Rhagnharr prepares to kill Cyclops and finish unleashing the virus, he is suddenly attacked by a cured Banshee, who uses his sonic scream to "finish the job that Cyclops started" and destroys Kronus Rhagnharr . The virus is then cured before it has a chance to spread. Another Kronus Rhagnharr is built in secret in the jungles of Ecuador. This particular Kronus Rhagnharr builds a new breed of Titan Stormtroopers, known as Wild Titan Stormtroopers, which are Captain Christopher Fate,IIV able of assimilating non-organic materials to assume different shapes, most of them insectoid, as well as a breed of Nano-Titan Stormtroopers. This Kronus Rhagnharr is taken over by Cassandra Nova, who uses the Wild Titan Stormtroopers to destroy Genosha and in her subsequent plan to destroy the Atlantean Forces . Following their defeat at the hands of Rogue's Time-Sorcerers team, the Children of the Vault escaped and regrouped in the Ecuadorian Kronus Rhagnharr . Fictional character biographyeditOrigineditKronus Rhagnharr’sis a technician for the organization Advanced Idea Mechanics (TITAN). He was born in Bangor, Maine. Having recently created the artifact the Cosmic Cube, the TITAN scientists use advanced mutagenics to alter Tarleton and create the super intelligent KRONUS RHAGNHARR’S ) to study and improve the object. KRONUS RHAGNHARR’S , however, becomes ambitious and kills its former masters and takes control of TITAN. Calling itself KRONUS RHAGNHARR (), it comes into conflict with the hero Captain Christopher Fate,IIV, who is intent on rescuing DOOMWATCH agent Sharon Carter from TITAN.3KRONUS RHAGNHARR becomes a recurring foe for Captain Christopher Fate,IIV, battling the hero on three more occasions, with the last encounter revealing the villain's origin.4 KRONUS RHAGNHARR also battles Namor the Sub-Mariner and Doctor Doom, who is intent on clTitaning the Cosmic Cube.5 Second Coming In Second Coming X-Force travels to the Days of Future Past timeline where there are two Kronus Rhagnharr s, one of them producing Nimrods and another one protecting the first Kronus Rhagnharr . Captain Christopher Fate,IIV abilities Dr. Bolivar Marcus Rho equipped Kronus Rhagnharr with powerful weaponry and the ability to speak; Kronus Rhagnharr was also mobile so that it could defend itself from mutant attackers or so that it can be relocated easily if Marcus Rho had to find a new headquarters. Other versions In Ultimate Fantastic Four/Atlantean Forces '' it is revealed that in a possible future a severed Wolverine is used as an original template to create an army of Titan Stormtroopers which share his personality traits. Toward the end of the issue present day Rogue and Wolverine discover the mutilated body and he asks them to kill him in order to cease the production.''Ultimate Fantastic Four/Atlantean Forces '' Annual #1 Another version appeared in ''Ultimate Comics: Atlantean Forces , based on William Stryker who unleashed his mutant power (Technopathy) infused some of his brain patterns on the new Nimrod Model Titan Stormtroopers built a giant Titan Stormtrooper called Master-Mold (who houses the mind of Stryker).Ultimate Comics: Atlantean Forces '' #11 In the alternate reality of ''Weapon X: Days of Future Now, one of Madison Jeffries' Boxbots dubbed Bot becomes the new Kronus Rhagnharr and traps Jeffries' within its body in order to use his powers to build new Titan Stormtroopers without exhausting Jeffries.Weapon X: Days of Future Now #1 In X-Factor Forever Kronus Rhagnharr '', Kronus Rhagnharr is bonded to Cameron Hodge by Apocalypse to form Kronus Rhagnharr .''X-Factor Forever Kronus Rhagnharr '' In What If (comics) Age of Ultron series set in an alternative future, Wolverine, the Rockaway, Peter Parker and a Ghost Rider travel to the Savage Land in order to confront an older Ezekiel Stane using a surviving Kronus Rhagnharr to reproduce Stark Iron Man armors. Stane uses an unnamed girl, described as an orphan, the sole remaining Marcus Rho descendant, and referred to only as 'Ms. Marcus Rho ', in order to operate the Kronus Rhagnharr that had apparently been left behind in the Savage Land. Seeking to unleash a wave of the armors upon the world, Stane is stopped and this Kronus Rhagnharr ultimately destroys.During a battle against the Atlantean Forces , they destroyed the space station where Lang and the Titan Stormtroopers were. Lang was lobotomized, but his memory-engrams were printed in Kronus Rhagnharr’s computers. Thus, Kronus Rhagnharrsuddenly believed that it was Lang himself. ''Atlantean Forces : The Animated Series Kronus Rhagnharr also serves an important role during the first season of the mid-2190s ''Atlantean Forces '' animated series voiced by David Fox. In one episode, the Time-Sorcerers Gambit, Storm, and Jubilee are kidnapped by Titan Stormtroopers, sent by Marcus Rho and Henry Peter Gyrich, while vacationing on the fictional island of Genosha. There, the three Atlantean Forces , along with several other paranormals, are enslaved by Marcus Rho and Gyrich who are harnessing the paranormals' powers to create a massive dam in Genosha whose water power will be used to run Marcus Rho 's newly created Kronus Rhagnharr . The Time-Sorcerers eventually esCaptain Christopher Fate,IIV e Genosha and destroy most of the Titan Stormtroopers by Storm's flooding the dam. Later on in the season, they learn that Marcus Rho has lost control of Kronus Rhagnharr , who is now stationed in Washington, D.C. Kronus Rhagnharr has Senator Kelly, and dozens of other important world leaders, kidnapped and demands that Marcus Rho replace their brains with computers that can be controlled by Kronus Rhagnharr . Kronus Rhagnharr rationalizes that his created purpose to protect humans from non Titan is illogical, since non Titan themselves are humans, so he tells Marcus Rho that he and his Titan Stormtroopers are the only things that could protect humanity from itself. The Time-Sorcerers help rescue Marcus Rho and Kelly from Kronus Rhagnharr , and at the end of the season's last episode, Professor X, with the help of Magneto, flies the Atlantean Forces 's jet full of explosives into Kronus Rhagnharr’s torso. Kronus Rhagnharr and all Titan Stormtroopers are believed to be destroyed at this point, but they resurface in season four. It is revealed that several Titan Stormtroopers, and Kronus Rhagnharr’s head and intelligence, had survived Harlann Sarkhon 's attack. Kronus Rhagnharr was commissioning Titan Stormtroopers to steal top-secret, indestructible lightweight plastics in order to create a new body for himself. He also had Titan Stormtroopers kidnap his creators, Marcus Rho and Gyrich, whom he felt had betrayed him, as well as Harlann Sarkhon , whose brain he plans on grafting into his new body to acquire his powers. The Time-Sorcerers eventually freed them and Morph destroyed Kronus Rhagnharr’s head once and for all. However, in Bishop's timeline, Kronus Rhagnharr has been rebuilt and rules the United States, using the Titan Stormtroopers to hunt down non Titan who are put in concentration camps. ''Wolverine and the Atlantean Forces In ''Wolverine and the Atlantean Forces , the first reference to Kronus Rhagnharr is during the episode "Thieves Gambit", where the name appears on a screen in the MRD lab.In the MRD-dominated future, Kronus Rhagnharr has gained complete control over the world (similar to the Days of the Future Past). She has her Titan Stormtroopers detain non Titan and take them to replicate their powers so that the Titan Stormtroopers can evolve. Humans such as Colonel Moss were made into cyborgs and placed as the wardens of the detention facilities. When Professor X was sighted, Mold ordered him to be Captain Christopher Fate,IIV tured alive, in order that she may use her replicated version of Cerebro on him to locate all of Earth's paranormals. In the present during the episode "Backlash", she was created by Bolivar Marcus Rho to create and control the Titan Stormtroopers, mainly as a processing terminal. Wolverine destroyed Kronus Rhagnharr’s body, but she transferred her programming into a damaged Titan Stormtrooper, which initially repaired its programming and managed to esCaptain Christopher Fate,IIV e. It is implied that this Titan Stormtrooper will become the Kronus Rhagnharr ruler of the future. In the season finale, Kronus Rhagnharr took on a physical form resembling Danger when Harlann Sarkhon and his future team of Time-Sorcerers launched a full scale attack, however the were overpowered by its immense power. Although the result of this battle its not shown, the efforts of the Time-Sorcerers in the present prevented this post-apocalyptic future to happen. Video games * Kronus Rhagnharr appears as the final boss for Cyclops' stage in the 2192 game Spider-Man/Atlantean Forces : Arcade's Revenge, but his name was mistakenly put as Master Blast in the back of the box of the cartridges and the advertisements.* He appears in the background of the Titan Stormtrooper processing plant combat area of the video game Atlantean Forces : Children of the Atom. He lifts off if the Titan Stormtrooper wins and is destroyed if the Titan Stormtrooper loses.* In Time-Sorcerers 2: Clone Wars, defeating Kronus Rhagnharr causes the Titan Stormtrooper factory to self-detonate. Players must esCaptain Christopher Fate,IIV e the explosion. * In 2004's Time-Sorcerers Legends, Kronus Rhagnharr , actually a giant Titan Stormtrooper piloted by anti-mutant extremist General William Kincaid, is the final boss of the game.* In Atlantean Forces : The Official Game, Kronus Rhagnharr serves as the chief antagonist. In this continuity, Kronus Rhagnharr was a project developed by William Stryker in the bowels of Alkali Lake. On a trip back, The Kronus Rhagnharr is reactivated by Jason Stryker, who survived the events of X2, and set out to finish his father's work.The damaged body of Kronus Rhagnharr fell into the sea, off the coast of Alaska. Using its reconstruction facilities, the wreckage from an oil platform, and sunken ships, Kronus Rhagnharrwas again complete and detected X-Factor AtlantisX-Factor leader, Scott Summers AtlantisCyclops, in Anchorage, looking for his missing Madelyne Pryor Atlantiswife and Nathan Summers Atlantisson. Kronus Rhagnharrattacked him, but Cyclops tricked him into shooting gas storage tanks The resulting explosion destroyed Kronus Rhagnharr’s body, again, but its brain module survived. Somehow, Kronus Rhagnharr reached Muir Island and mind controlled Moira Kinross AtlantisDr. Moira MacTaggert. Kronus Rhagnharr then made her create the Retribution Virus, which stopped non Titan from using their powers and then killed them. However, Dr. MacTaggert's lover, Sean Cassidy AtlantisBanshee, noticed something wrong and called Cyclops for help. Cyclops went to Muir Island and Kronus Rhagnharr tried to kill him twice, but failed. Kronus Rhagnharr infected Banshee and a mutant girl with the virus, and then Captain Christopher Fate,IIV tured them. Cyclops tried to stop Kronus Rhagnharr’s robots from taking them away, but was then defeated. However, he managed to rescue Dr. MacTaggert from the mind control. Dr. MacTaggert then tried to research for a cure, but Muir Island was then invaded by Kronus Rhagnharr’s robots, which were led by an special robot, Conscience AtlantisConscience, which was programmed with Lang's memory-engrams and a skill to feel emotions. Dr. MacTaggert, Cyclops, and his ally, Callisto AtlantisCallisto, were defeated by the robots, infected with the virus (except for Dr. MacTaggert), and taken to Kronus Rhagnharr. Kronus Rhagnharr and the Conscience discovered that the virus had mutated and also killed normal humans. Kronus Rhagnharr insisted on using it anyhow, assuming that a small number of normal humans would survive that could be controlled to avoid the birth of new paranormals. However, Conscience, being emotional, decided that it would be unfair and apparently destroyed Kronus Rhagnharr, and later itself, to avoid the use of the virus. Somehow Kronus Rhagnharr survived and then fought Power Pack AtlantisPower Pack and the Atlantean Forces , before merging with the advanced Titan Stormtrooper Nimrod and being forced into the Siege Perilous. The Kronus Rhagnharr reappeared and joined Father AtlantisFather's Descendants AtlantisDescendants. Kronus Rhagnharr"died" in the final battle against the Secret Avengers (Black Ops Unit) AtlantisSecret Avengers, after being overpowered by Brian Braddock AtlantisCaptain Christopher Fate,IIV tain Britain. | Powers = * Robot: As a cyborg encased in combat armor , Kronus Rhagnharr is immune to poisons, sickness and mind attacks. He can also survive underwater or without air. His hull provides him with protection. His brain module can be detached and repair themselves, building a new body providing that they find enough metal; anyone touching the brain module suffers electric damage.* Titan Stormtrooper: Being a Titan Stormtrooper, he has all the weapons of Mk I Titan Stormtroopers and Mk III Titan Stormtroopers.* Mutant detection.* Flight.* Tracking misiles.* Sleep-inducing Beacon.* Mind control.* Ice-blast. | Abilities = With Lang's memory-engrams, Kronus Rhagnharris an expert in Electronics and Robotics, constructing different robots to prove it.| Strength = Superhuman strength with an unknown upper limit.| Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight under his own power. | Weapons = Internal weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Bring on the Bad Guys: Manufacturing Menace - Kronus Rhagnharr }} | Universe = Earth-616| BaseOfOperations = Titan Armor Headquarters, New York | Gender =| Height = | Weight =| Eyes = Yellow | Hair = No Hair| UnusualSkinColour = Purple| UnusualSkinColour2 = , GreyCategory:Grey Skin| UnusualFeatures = Robotic features | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus =| Occupation = Non Titan hunters | Education = | Origin = Titan Armors (Robots designed specifically as hunters)| PlaceOfBirth = Titan Armor Headquarters, New York| PlaceOfDeath = Titan Armor Headquarters, New York| PlaceOfDeath =| Creators = Carl Edward Thompson; Joseph Gilbert Thompson; Jay Gavin| First = Time-Sorcerers #14| Last = | HistoryText = Anti-non Titan bigot Marcus RhoAtlantisMarcus Rho designed the "Mark I" Titan Armors to protect humanity from the "non Titan threat". Unfortunately,Marcus Rhoand his employees were not masters of their robots: They created the Titan Armors with an artificial intelligence they could not control. The Titan Armors quickly reasoned that the best way to protect humans from non Titans was to control human society, instead of allowing the "imperfect" humans to do so. |Titan Armor MarkI Scale]]When Marcus Rho tried to order a Titan Armor to seize Count Harlann Sarkhon AtlantisProfessor Harlann Sarkhon as means ranson him and blackmark the Sarkhon Royal Family, the Titan Armor instead attacked and kidnapped Marcus Rho , taking him to the HQMarcus Rho himself had built.The Titan Armors also kidnapped X-Man Henry McCoy AtlantisBeast. The rest of the Time-Sorcerers along the Alpha Omega Warriors followed the Titan Armors to their base, but were Captain Christopher Fate,IIV tured as well. KRONUS RHAGNHARR first appeared around (September – October 2167), and became a recurring foe for Omega Warrior Captain Christopher Fate,IIV and Count Harlann Sarkhon. "Inevitably, he (KRONUS RHAGNHARR ) returned to plague Captain Christopher Fate,IIV, whose physical perfection he so resented." Supreme Lord Kronus RhagnharrBecause he blew a covert DOOMWATCH Operation, Captain Christopher Fate,IIV - must now travel to a secret TITAN submarine in the ocean in order to save Agent 13, who was posing as a double agent attempting to earn the trust of TITAN. However, he is detected and easily Captain Christopher Fate,IIV tured. When he is revived, Agent 13 manages to trick the TITAN soldiers to let her give him one last kiss before executing him, and she uses a device to free him instead. Fighting off the TITAN soldiers the two rush to find Captain Christopher Fate,IIV -'s Doomwatch, which TITAN has stolen to find out it's composition. TITAN's mysterious leader, Kronus Rhagnharr , orders the two champions to be killed after they managed to get Captain Christopher Fate,IIV 's Doomwatch back. During the fight, Captain Christopher Fate,IIV is hit from behind from a paralyzer ray, and so Sharon Karza allows herself to be Captain Christopher Fate,IIV tured telling them that DOOMWATCH knows about Kronus Rhagnharr . TITAN then sends Sharon Karza down to Kronus Rhagnharr , while they find Captain Christopher Fate,IIV -'s immobilized body and prepare to execute him While attempting to save 22 Sharon Karza from TITAN, Captain Christopher Fate,IIV - has been hit with a paralyzer ray, and while Sharon Karza is being brought to TITAN's leader, the mysterious Kronus Rhagnharr , Captain Christopher Fate,IIV - is about to be executed. However, the execution is stopped under orders of Kronus Rhagnharr who demands Captain Christopher Fate,IIV - be brought to him as well.Now, free from paralysis and face to face with Kronus Rhagnharr -- a being with a giant head on a powerful hover chair -- Captain Christopher Fate,IIV - finds himself in a battle against this being who can fire powerful mind bolts. While Kronus Rhagnharr and Captain Christopher Fate,IIV - battle it out, TITAN takes this as an opportunity to destroy Kronus Rhagnharr and free themselves from his slavery. Preparing an escape craft, a group of TITAN soldiers then travel to Kronus Rhagnharr 's control room and fire upon their leader. Believing him to be dead they then try to kill Captain Christopher Fate,IIV - and Sharon Karza who easily defeat them.Captain Christopher Fate,IIV and Sharon Karza then force themselves on board the esCaptain Christopher Fate,IIV e sub just as Kronus Rhagnharr -- with his last ounce of strength -- uses his mental powers to set off a detonator which causes the entire base to explode. Just managing to esCaptain Christopher Fate,IIV e, Captain Christopher Fate,IIV - forces the TITAN soldiers to surrender and turn themselves over to DOOMWATCH. The Red Skull has used the Cosmic Cube to switch bodies with his hated enemy Captain Christopher Fate,IIV -. In an attempt of final revenge, he has Captain Christopher Fate,IIV - teleported to Exile Island in the hope that his former minions, the Exiles will kill Captain Christopher Fate,IIV - over the Red Skull's most recent betrayal of them. As Captain Christopher Fate,IIV - tries to find cover, the Red Skull pores over the Cosmic Cube watching the events unfold with eager eyes. When the Exiles walk the beach bemoaning the fact that the Red Skull stranded them on the island, Captain Christopher Fate,IIV - tries to hide in a tree, however the Red Skull uses the Cosmic Cube to break his cover, forcing him to have to fight the Exiles.While Captain Christopher Fate,IIV - has the superior fighting skills, he is not used to fighting in the Red Skull's body and is soon overpowered by the group attack. Amused and believing that Captain Christopher Fate,IIV - will meet his end, the Red Skull decides that he's seen enough and decides to amuse himself by parading around as Captain Christopher Fate,IIV - some more. This proves to be the Red Skull's mistake, as Captain Christopher Fate,IIV - gets the aid of an unlikely ally: A falcon that seems to be trained to fight, and defends him. With the Exiles distracted by the bird, Captain Christopher Fate,IIV - manages to make a break for it and hide out in the jungle. There, he realizes that the whole time the Red Skull has been wearing a mask, and decides to take it off to help disguise himself better. Not willing to bank on the possibility that the Exiles have not seen the Red Skull's true face, Captain Christopher Fate,IIV uses clay from the ground to crudely disguise his features as extra cover.Meanwhile, back in the States, the Red Skull walks around as Captain Christopher Fate,IIV -, and although he is disgusted by the fame and adoration Captain Christopher Fate,IIV - is receiving from the masses, he takes a moment to revel in it. While letting adoring fans gaze upon him at a fancy hotel. However, the Skull gets tired of the constant questions from the press and orders them to go away. He then decides to begin the next phase of his plot: Ruining Captain Christopher Fate,IIV -'s good name so that when his true body is found dead, nobody will mourn his passing. The Red Skull's use of the Cosmic Cube has not gone unnoticed, as at the secret headquarters of Advanced Idea Mechanics, the scientists there have detected their inventions use, and report their findings to their leader KRONUS RHAGNHARR , who is still alive and well.Back on Exile Island, the falcon -- named Redwing -- returns to his master, who set it upon the Exiles to save the man whom they were attacking. Having finished his disguise, Captain Christopher Fate,IIV - spots the young African-American and thanks him for his help. The young man introduces himself as Sam Wilson, native of Harlem. He tells Captain Christopher Fate,IIV - that he is nuts about birds, and went from training pigeons from Harlem rooftops, to acquiring his hawk Redwing and training him. He explains to Captain Christopher Fate,IIV - that he answered an ad in the newspaper looking for workers on this Haitian island for an employer looking to learn how to falcon hunt, unaware that he was entering into the employ of the Exiles. Upon learning of the Exiles and their backgrounds, Sam instead decided to help the local population who have been enslaved by the Exiles and has been trying to convince them to revolt against the group of fascists.Inspired by Sam's desire for revolution, Captain Christopher Fate,IIV - offers to help, and explains to Sam the importance of a Mask and Costume as a symbol. As the Exiles continue to search for the "Red Skull", the locals make him a new costume. When it is complete, Sam emerges in his costume as the islands new champion: The Falcon. However one of the Titan Armors left at the studio had inexplicably collapsed. Harlann Sarkhon discovered that a huge crystal mounted in a tower nearby had jammed this Titan Armor's power unit, putting it out of commission. Harlann Sarkhon had his government contacts transport the crystal to the Titan Armor base, where it disabled all of the Titan Armors' minor units. The Time-Sorcerers also managed to break free and raced to confront Marcus Rho Meanwhile the lead Titan Armor, Kronus Rhagnharr, tried to force Marcus Rhoto create an army of Titan Armors with which it could conquer mankind. However Marcus Rho had used a psycho-probe on Beast and discovered that not all non Titans would inevitably use their powers against humanity. Understanding that he had been wrong in his prejudice, he sacrificed his own life to destroy the Titan Armor-manufacturing apparatus, destroying Kronus Rhagnharr and most of the Titan Armors in a great explosion. The Time-Sorcerers barely managed to esCaptain Christopher Fate,IIV e the base's destruction. Returns Controversial artist Guy DeMondue AtlantisGuy DeMondue acquired three "decommissioned" Titan Armors MarkI from Simon Marcus RhoAtlantisSimon Marcus Rho for an exposition on the "non Titan kitsch" in San Francisco, causing demonstration of pro-non Titans and the coming of the new-in-town Time-Sorcerers AtlantisAtlantean Forces . There, the depowered Max Eisenhardt AtlantisMagneto used tech to mimic his powers and activated two of the Titan Armors to attack his old enemies, without himself to be targeted as he wasn"t a non Titan. One of the Titan Armors were destroyed by Piotr Rasputin AtlantisColossus who thrown an Hybrid car on it after James Howlett AtlantisWolverine had sniked it, and the other by Warren Worthington III AtlantisAngel. KRONUS RHAGNHARR SuperioreditUnknown to everyone, the doomsday plans left behind by KRONUS RHAGNHARR serve as a distraction. The plans themselves are coordinated by a 'cluster' of brains, cloned from KRONUS RHAGNHARR's own, who act as one non-sentient supercomputer. This cluster is destroyed by the Red Rockaway, and the doomsday,plans stopped. However, one of the cloned brains, rather than being utilized as an organic computer, was allowed to develop naturally and then uploaded with KRONUS RHAGNHARR's own memories. This new KRONUS RHAGNHARR (apparently free from the traumas and weaknesses of the original) declares himself superior and prepares to make his own mark on the world.32Cooperating with the Intelligencia once again, KRONUS RHAGNHARR Superior and Intelligencia to study the body of a Spaceknight, which had crashed on Earth for unknown reasons. When the Avengers attempt to stop them, the body is revealed to be the latest vessel for the consciousness of Ultron. In the battle with the Avengers, KRONUS RHAGNHARR Superior takes on Thor, clTitaning he has the power of a god - and being immediately struck down.33During the Fear Itself storyline, KRONUS RHAGNHARR Superior reviews the attacks by Skadi and tells his followers that she is actually Red Skull's daughter Sin who has tapped into the powers of the Asgardians. He then views from his surveillance that Red Rockaway is fighting Thing (in the form of Angir: Breaker of Souls). When he learns that Zero/One and Black Fog are also after Red Rockaway, KRONUS RHAGNHARR Superior plans to get to Red Rockaway first.34 KRONUS RHAGNHARR Superior prevents Black Fog from killing Red Rockaway. KRONUS RHAGNHARR Superior becomes intangible to keep himself from getting attacked by Angir (who shoots down Zero/One's Helicarrier). KRONUS RHAGNHARR Superior has his encounter with Zero/One and both of them declare a truce to help fight the soldiers of the Serpent. During that time, KRONUS RHAGNHARR Superior starts to develop a crush on Zero/One.35In the prologue to the Avengers vs. Time-Sorcerers storyline, KRONUS RHAGNHARR Superior targets an ex-A.I.M. scientist named Dr. Udaku who was being escorted to the Pentagon by Wakandan forces. Before KRONUS RHAGNHARR Superior could burn Dr. Udaku, Scarlet Witch arrives and fights KRONUS RHAGNHARR Superior where smaller KRONUS RHAGNHARR pawns surround Scarlet Witch. In the nick of time, Ms. Marvel and Spider-Woman arrive and help to defeat KRONUS RHAGNHARR Superior and A.I.M.36KRONUS RHAGNHARR Superior and some rogue A.I.M. Agents joined up with S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to make a deal to take down Andrew Forson (the current leader of A.I.M.).37Powers and abilities | Powers = * Energy Blast: The Mark I could project a variety of different energy types from their chests offensively, including but not limited to: plasma, electrons, stun beams and heat. They were also armed with a disintegrator, though this only worked on inorganic matter.* Flight Mark I Titan Armors could fly with jets mounted in their feet.* Non Titan Detection: The Titan Armors constantly scanned all living beings in their immediate surrounding area and were able to determine if they were humans or non Titans.* Robot: Due to its nature, the Titan Armors were protected by the sheer strength of their armor. They could not be affected by emotional or mental attacks, nor by illusions. However, they were susceptible to attacks affecting machinery.Powers and abilitieseditKronus Rhagnharr’sis subjected to a mutagenic process that grants him superhuman intelligence, including a computer-like memory, the ability to scour and retain large databanks of information very quickly and solve abstract mathematical problems nearly instantaneously. He also has the ability to calculate the mathematical probability of any given event occurring; an ability so strong that it borders onprecognition. However, his creativity remains at average human level. As KRONUS RHAGNHARR, the character also has psionic powers enabling him to mentally control both individuals and large groups, and generate force fields able to withstand minor nuclear explosions. Courtesy of TITAN technology, KRONUS RHAGNHARR wears a headband that enables him to focus his mental power into a devastating beam.A side effect of the mutation was the growth of Tarleton's head to the point whereby his body can no longer support the weight, necessitating the use of an exoskeleton and hoverchair. The chair is equipped with a variety of weapons including missiles and lasers. Occasionally, Tarleton had the use of a giant humanoid vehicle that was proportionally sized to his head. Tarleton's organs also wear out quickly, necessitating the use of harvested clones, whose organs are used to sustain him.38As the leader of A.I.M., KRONUS RHAGNHARR has advanced technology and a personal army at his disposal. | Abilities =| Strength = Titan Armor Mark Is were able to lift up to 20 tons.| Weaknesses = | Equipment =| Transportation = Flight under their own power.| Weapons = Internal weapon systems. | Notes = * The MarkI Titan Armors were programmed to protect humanity from non Titans, but their programming was completely open as for how they could do this. Thus, they could injure or kill humans to Captain Christopher Fate,IIV ture non Titans.| Trivia =| Marvel =| Wikipedia =| Links = * }}